the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Sinclair
Michael Sinclair (born June 18th 2000) is a fifth year student in the Inchloch house at Peeside High School who prefers to live in the past. All the technology in his bedroom is from the 1980s and he only listens to music released before 1990. He also never uses social networking sites such as Headbook, Tatter and Instant-Gammon, and almost always used the old Macrohard Doors 1.0 computer at school before Robert Sullivan binned it in Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick. He hates motion controls in video games with a passion. Michael is very smart and excels in mathematics while his behaviour is average and his physical abilities are poor. He owns a Chintendo Amusement Machine, a computer running Macrohard Doors 2.0, a vinyl collection and a Nomore 64. Michael's younger sister is Alisha Sinclair who is in third year at Peeside High School. He does not get on with her due to the fact that she only owns modern technology and refuses to listen to music released over two years ago. His only friends are Robbie Stevenson, Katsuhiro Miyamoto and Yuji Kawashima. Harry Smith and Zack Blowers have, on several occasions, insulted him for being outdated, which can sometimes make him walk away, crying. Despite this, he supported Harry in the episode Harry Smith's Boxing Match, due to him hating Anthony Amsden more than Harry. Fiona Rivers often bullied him and Robbie before she was expelled, leading to them being moved from Poopton to Inchloch. In 2012 Harry played a song to him that sounded 80s. Michael said that he liked it, so then Harry revealed that it was actually made 2 days ago, causing Michael to blast "We Built This Hamlet" into his ear. Afterwards, David Marshall came along and farted at Michael's face. The girls in his class, who overall consider him average in terms of attractiveness, ranked him at number 3 in the current Girls' Hot or Not? Scale. School exams Michael is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Business Studies, Design and Technology, Home Economics and ICT for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Biology - B *Business Studies - A *Chemistry - A *Design and Technology - A *English - C *Home Economics - B *ICT - B *Mathematics - A *Physical Education - D *Physics - A Overall grade - B Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! Season 4 *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Heist (appears but has no lines) Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part II *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III *Harry Smith and the Antiques Rogue Show (appears but has no lines) *Sally Brittan Gets Spots (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Sports Day (appears but has no lines) Season 6 *Harry Smith's School Fair *Harry Smith's Tuba *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message *Harry Smith's Personality Swap (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 8 *Harry Smith and Demon *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club (appears but has no lines) Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Tells the Truth *Harry Smith Goes to School Season 10 *Harry Smith: Ace Reporter (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Goes Nuts *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 12 *Harry Smith Runs a Mile Season 13 *Harry Smith Sells the School Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Peeside High School students Category:Inchloch